Pjotr kopia
=https://harrypotter.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna= Gideon2054 Options *Adzikk *Damian102 * *Isthealice *MesiLestrange :3 *YellowGem750 =Prywatne wiadomości= *Peseusz *ZłodziejKołodziej *7:59 Peseusz *Z mitologii się nie nadaje? * *8:00 Damian102 to jest wikia o Harrym Potterze, a nie mitologii... *8:00 Peseusz Dobrze *8:06 Imponderabilia *8:09 Isthealice Hej.. *8:10 Peseusz Hej *8:12 Imponderabilia *8:21 Isthealice miałam pogadać, ale jednak wracam się uczyc *Witaj w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:22 Gideon2054 hello there *ZłodziejKołodziej aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:24 ZłodziejKołodziej gid co tu robisz ;-; *YellowGem750 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:25 YellowGem750 *8:25 ZłodziejKołodziej *egzystuje se w spokoju* *8:25 Gideon2054 istnieję *czekałem pół roku by wejść tutaj *daj mi sie nacieszyć *8:26 YellowGem750 *egzystuje w spokoju* *8:26 ZłodziejKołodziej ja się tylko egzystuje i uczę *8:26 Damian102 *8:26 YellowGem750 *to jak tam zasubskrybowaliście pewdiepie'a? *Imponderabilia aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:27 YellowGem750 *8:28 Gideon2054 hi *8:28 YellowGem750 uwaga mam konkurs kto powie z jakiego filmu na YT jest ten cytat: "the sun is a deadly laser" *8:29 ZłodziejKołodziej ja wiem! *8:29 Gideon2054 vsauce *8:29 YellowGem750 gideon źle *złodziejkołodziej mow *8:30 ZłodziejKołodziej history of the entrie world, i guess. *8:30 YellowGem750 dobra odpowiedź *+5 pkt *8:30 Damian102 dobrze znacie filmy *Imponderabilia deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:30 Gideon2054 kurde miałem to w polecanych ale nigdy nie oglądałem *8:30 YellowGem750 na serio *8:30 ZłodziejKołodziej lel *8:30 YellowGem750 lol *kolejne pytanie: kto powiedział że królowa umrze 5 stycznia (podpowiedź: użytkownik reddita) *8:31 Gideon2054 ten *beefy cabage *8:32 YellowGem750 dobra odpowiedź *+5pkt *kolejne pytanie jak się nazywa pierwszy film na youtube *8:32 Gideon2054 uhh *8:32 ZłodziejKołodziej me at the zoo *8:33 YellowGem750 dobra odpowiedź *+5pkt *8:33 Gideon2054 kurdee *Isthealice aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:33 Gideon2054 o cześc *8:33 Isthealice albo posiedze na zw *hej *jestem ale mnie nie ma *8:34 ZłodziejKołodziej jestem globglobgabgalab, kocham książki! *8:34 Gideon2054 to co z konkursem yellow *8:34 YellowGem750 kolejne pytanie na jakiej ulicy mieszka Krzysztof Kononowicz(nazwa ulicy i numer domu) *8:34 Gideon2054 szkolna 17 *numer domu uhhh *8:34 YellowGem750 dobra odp *8:34 Gideon2054 o dobrze *lol *8:34 YellowGem750 +5pkt *8:34 ZłodziejKołodziej dawaj kolejne *8:35 Peseusz Ile nas tu jest... *8:35 YellowGem750 kto na to odpowie ma bonusowe punkty *8:35 ZłodziejKołodziej dawaj *8:35 YellowGem750 no peseusz dał pytanie *8:35 Gideon2054 7 *8:35 ZłodziejKołodziej 7 *no ej *ja miałem *8:35 Gideon2054 nie bo ja *jestem wyżej na czacie *8:35 ZłodziejKołodziej nie bo ja *idiouta *8:36 Gideon2054 przyznaj sie do porażki byłem o jedną setną szybszy *ile punktów mam *8:36 ZłodziejKołodziej 0 *8:36 YellowGem750 zero bo żeście się pokłócili *nikt nie dostał bonusowych *8:36 ZłodziejKołodziej ej no *8:36 Gideon2054 nie pokłóciłem się *to on mnie idiotą nazwał bo byłem szybszy *8:37 ZłodziejKołodziej pokłóciłeś *no u *8:37 Gideon2054 jeszcze mi na pw pisze żebym się zabił *i jak tu z takim konkursy robić *8:37 ZłodziejKołodziej co *co ty wymyslasz ;-; *8:37 Peseusz To nie było pytanie , tylko stwierdzenie. *8:37 YellowGem750 lol *8:37 Peseusz * Peseusz robi facepalm'a *8:37 Gideon2054 lmao odchodzę z konkursu *8:38 ZłodziejKołodziej * ZłodziejKołodziej robi facepalma *8:38 Damian102 kłótnie proszę na pw *8:38 Gideon2054 nie były kłótnie po prostu złodziej nie chciał przyjąć do faktu że przegrał i mnie idiotą nazwał *8:38 ZłodziejKołodziej chyba ty *8:38 YellowGem750 obydwaj wylatujecie z konkursu *8:39 Damian102 koniec tematu *8:39 YellowGem750 no to peseusz wygrywasz ten konkurs boś jedyny poza nimi się odzywał w nim *8:39 ZłodziejKołodziej *egzystuje se w spokoju* *8:39 Gideon2054 dobra jezu spokojnie *nie chce mieć bana za nic znowu *8:39 Damian102 nie ma banów za nic *8:39 ZłodziejKołodziej napewno? *no coś nie myśle. *8:40 Gideon2054 w twoim przypadku ciężko sie zgodzić *dobra pls nie zabijaj mnie *nie po to tyle czekałem *8:40 Damian102 jak Wam się nie podoba na tym czacie, to tak szczerze możecie wyjść, zamiast przychodzić, mówiąc szczerze trochę spamować i narzekać, że bany za nic, gdzie przy każdym jest powód *8:41 Gideon2054 nie spamuję... *8:41 ZłodziejKołodziej nie wyjaśniony dobrze ban *8:43 Damian102 każdy ban ma właściwe wyjaśnienie. Poza tym trzeba mieć też trochę samozaparcia i wiedzieć, co mogło się zrobić nie tak, a nie uważać się, że jest się idealny, a wszyscy inni źli. *8:43 ZłodziejKołodziej taka już natura człowieka. *8:43 Gideon2054 dostałem bana na pół roku za wyrażenie swojej opinii na profilu *nie dostałem nawet ostrzeżenia by to usunać bo inaczej ban *i pewnie zaraz też dostane bana jak b ede to kontynuował bo czemu nie *o kurde *Imponderabilia aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:45 Isthealice YellowGem750, cóż za niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, że jesteś dobrym znajomym Lloyda, który dostał tu ostatnio bana *8:45 Damian102 sprawa jest prosta, jeśli HPW jest twoim zdaniem takie złe, nie widzę w ogóle sensu, abyś siedział na czacie i pisał, że zaraz dostaniesz bana... *8:45 Isthealice Przyszliście w celu jakiegoś rajdu? *Coś konkrtnie chcecie *8:45 Gideon2054 nie *8:45 Isthealice czy tylko posmapować *8:45 Gideon2054 ja po prostu tu wszedłem *po półrocznym banie *nawet nie wiesz ile czekałem *8:45 Isthealice Gideon, okej, pytanie było skierowane do kogoś innego *8:45 Gideon2054 i jak niecierpliwie *8:45 Isthealice także luzik *8:45 Gideon2054 ok *poza tym twoja definicja spamowania odbiega od mojej *bo jak chce spamować to robie to na odpowiedniej wiki *i pisze głupoty w stylu fjdsjf *8:46 Damian102 po półrocznym banie czeka się zwykle pół roku *nie interesuje mnie jak chcesz spamować, ok *PoradnikFun aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:47 Peseusz Eh, tutaj czat jest pełny na maksa, a na Riordanopdii prawie w ogóle nie ma nikogo... * *8:47 Isthealice Widze koledzy z wszystko. wiki się zbierają *8:47 Gideon2054 łącze sie w bólu *8:47 ZłodziejKołodziej ja poradnika nie lubię. *8:47 PoradnikFun ja nie ze wszystko *ja z forum szkoła wiki *MesiLestrange aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:47 Isthealice Macie swój discord? *tak z ciekawości *Hej Iza *8:48 MesiLestrange :3 Hej *8:48 PoradnikFun JA TO FORUM SZKOŁA WIKI *8:48 Imponderabilia *8:48 PoradnikFun JESTEM ŻEBY zrzeszać społeczność *8:48 Isthealice 1 caps wiecej *8:48 Damian102 wyłącz capsa *8:48 Isthealice i daje kicka *8:48 PoradnikFun i dzisiaj waszą zrzeszę *8:48 Gideon2054 poradnik lepiej cicho bądź nie chce byśmy wszyscy zostali wywaleni *8:48 ZłodziejKołodziej no *8:49 Isthealice ok, wracam do nauki, cośtam czasami zaglądnę *8:49 MesiLestrange :3 Co tu się dzieje? *8:49 Damian102 hej Mesi *8:49 Gideon2054 skąd wiecie o wszystko wiki tak wgl....? *8:50 Damian102 w jakiś ulubionych wikiach by się znalazła na pewno *PoradnikFun deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:50 ZłodziejKołodziej ... *8:51 Gideon2054 ah.. *no tak.... *8:51 YellowGem750 aha *Imponderabilia deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:55 MesiLestrange :3 . *8:56 YellowGem750 . *8:56 MesiLestrange :3 Ludzie *Czuję się jak na grupie klasowej *ZłodziejKołodziej deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:56 Damian102 a to źle? *8:57 MesiLestrange :3 W sensie cisza taka *ZłodziejKołodziej aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:57 Damian102 Mesi, co tam słychać u Ciebie *8:57 MesiLestrange :3 U mnie jak zwykle ciężko *8:57 YellowGem750 tak już tu bywa mesi *8:57 MesiLestrange :3 Chłopacy to świnie *8:57 Damian102 ojej *8:57 MesiLestrange :3 Nauki za dużo *Przyjaciółka nie ma dla mnie czasu *8:58 Damian102 *to smutne trochę *8:58 MesiLestrange :3 No zwłaszcza jak się dowiesz że prawie każdy były był z tobą tylko żeby cię zaliczyć *8:59 Gideon2054 uh to ile miałaś chłopaków *8:59 MesiLestrange :3 Nie wiem co ze mną nie tak *Slizgonki też są warte miłości *4 *8:59 Damian102 Ślizgonki jak najbardziej są warte miłości *8:59 MesiLestrange :3 Oficjalnych *No właśnie *Na szczęście w porę zerwałam *I jestem czysta *9:00 Damian102 no Ślizgon musi być czysty *9:00 MesiLestrange :3 Bo tak to bym się bardziej załamała *9:00 Damian102 no ewentualnie półkrwi *ale to wyjątki *9:00 MesiLestrange :3 *Ej *Bo oni to szlamy pewnie *9:01 Damian102 a to nie wiem *9:01 MesiLestrange :3 Stąd te brudne myśli *9:02 Damian102 no w sumie, jest w tym jakiś związek *brudna krew, brudne myśli *Peseusz deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *9:03 MesiLestrange :3 Więc no to że mam pecha z chłopakami to wiadomo od zawsze *Także po staremu *9:03 Damian102 trafisz w końcu na właściwego *9:04 MesiLestrange :3 No może może *Z moim szczęściem *9:04 Isthealice masz ile lat, Messi? *9:04 MesiLestrange :3 19 w tym roku *9:05 Isthealice ja mając 19 związałam się na 2 lata z kolesiem i niezbyt dobrze w koncu to sie skonczylo *ZłodziejKołodziej deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *9:05 YellowGem750 rip *9:05 Isthealice wiec rownie dobrze mozesz poznac jakiegos frajera, albo fajnego chłopaka, z ktorym zwiążesz się na x czasu *i bedzie fajnie *a potem może i tak nie wypalić * *i tu nie ma co gadać, że ma sie pecha czy nie ma *ot, takie jest życie *9:06 MesiLestrange :3 No w sumie masz rację *9:06 Isthealice trafiamy na różnych ludzi *i tyle *zdobywasz doświadczenie, wiesz wiecej o sobie *9:06 MesiLestrange :3 Dokładnie..kurcze Alice ty to jesteś mądra jednak *9:07 Isthealice ktoś musi *Nie no, po prostu tez wiele razy się przejechałam MesiLestrange :3 i Isthealice piszą…